...And You Are?
"...And You Are?" is a single from singers Danelle Becker and Violetta DiNozzo. The single was born due to high demand from Danelle Becker's fans for new material. The song was written by Violetta and produced by RedOne. The song was lifted from Violetta's studio album 'Blood Of The Sacred, Blood Of The Damned' and was not initially counted as the album's lead single but was later considered to be part of the set, being the single that kicked Violetta's career into a higher gear. It was later included on Danelle's studio album 'Danelle, Fame & Dirty Games'. Background Danelle's first release was her Tango Challenge single with Miss Drips, and after a lot of drama both behind-the-scenes and in the industry at large, Danelle decided that it was to be her only release. For a long while afterwards, fans campaigned for Danelle to return to the UK and release more music. Eventually, Danelle agreed when best friend Violetta approached her with a duet proposal. Danelle agreed to appear on the song with Violetta, and hired RedOne to produce the song. Violetta was initially reluctant to work with the chosen producer, but she was pleased with the outcome and agreed to see the project through. Violetta described the song as "very condescending, very bitchy" when interviewed about the song. She also stated she considered the song to be tongue-in-cheek with multiple layers to the lyrics; one being to take it at face value like superstars looking down their noses at wannabes, and another side of it that was drawn from Violetta's and Danelle's own experiences in the industry. Violetta talked about how her bratty image and persona impacted her previous career, and how Danelle's own personality has seen her at odds with a lot of industry veterans. Violetta says that at the time, neither of them were considered to be superstars, and the song was meant to reflect that despite this, they were still far better than the so-called "artists" that the song is directed at. Reception The collaboration was met with a remarkably reception that far exceeded either artists' initial expectations; with nary a bad word to be found anywhere, except from Tynisha, who rapidly became an enemy of the pair, and one of the main targets of the song. Many industry veterans praised the song calling it Violetta's best single yet, and a major step up from her previous work. During it's radio premiere on Radio 1, fans were able to call in to say what they thought about the song, with many fans absolutely loving it. As promotion rolled on, Danelle formed a group called "The Anti-Nisha Alliance" to try and cut Tynisha down to size. The alliance caused chaos throughout the industry, with some believing that Danelle was taking things too far. Syd Wolfe told Danelle she felt that this was unnecessary, while Alesha, Indigo Peak, Ryan Dawson and Ana Simpson refused to take any sides in the war. Danelle, Paris, Sabrina and Alicia Jones were the founding members of this alliance. Helena Rossi, Violetta and Elle were unofficial and unconfirmed members of the alliance. The day after the alliance was formed, backlash began to occur. Paris, who was the main organizer, added Syd to the hate list after Syd kicked Paris off her tour. This made Helena, Violetta, Alicia and Elle leave the alliance due to discomfort with where the alliance was headed. Shortly after all the girls left the alliance, Paris also withdrew herself and apologized for her actions. Danelle and Sabrina were the only remaining members of the alliance, and they called it quits after declaring the "war" with Tynisha to be over. On the 29 July 2009, Danelle decided to check herself back into Rehab for an unknown reason, leaving partner Violetta Dinozzo to finish promotion for their single. After everything that transpired, there were concerns that the drama would greatly overshadow the single causing it to fail in the marketplace. The collaborators caught a break however, when it still made a sizable impact on both the singles chart and on the airplay chart. Tracklisting Promo CD # ...And You Are? (Radio Edit) # ...And You Are? (Instrumental) # ...And You Are? (RedOne Remix) # ...And You Are? (Call-Out Hook) CD1 # ...And You Are? (Radio Edit) # Another Time, Another Place, Another Face (Violetta Solo B-Side) # 'Blood Of The Sacred, Blood Of The Damned' Album Sampler # ...And You Are? (Digital Dog Remix) CD2 # ...And You Are? (Radio Edit) # ...And You Are? (Instrumental) # ...And You Are? (Diamond Cut Remix) # 30 Min Audio Of Danelle Trashing Tynisha DVD Single # ...And You Are? (Audio) # ...And You Are? (Music Video) # In Studio Recording '...And You Are?' # Being Violetta (Documentary) # Being Danelle (Documentary) Music Video A music video for the song was shot in July, premiering on the 2009 season of POP BOX. The video's concept featured a high-school theme, relating the URAPS community to the clique structure of high school society. The video features actors and actresses playing teenaged versions of different URAPS artists. The main artists cast for the video included Yannik and Andre of Indigo Peak (it is a little-known fact that Kirby L. Avalon was cast as Andre, and would go on to have his own music career), Halle York, Sophie Ramone, Tynisha and Bleak September (playing herself). Also cast in minor roles for the video were Alex Washington, Paulo Araujo, Jack Stevens, Syd Wolfe, Crystal Barker and the Blackened Gold Chariots. The song begins as we see the popular kids (including Indigo Peak, Sophie and Halle) rocking up to the URAPS High school grounds looking hot and glamourous. Clearly they are the school's elite, and everyone stops to pay attention as they arrive. Then we see the unpopular students, including Violetta and Danelle, as well as Bleak September (the only girl other than the leads to play herself) and Tynisha. None of the popular kids are dressed very well. Upon Danelle's arrival we see a train from a nearby railroad crashing in the background. During the first part of the song, we see the student hierarchy in the school cafeteria. Violetta and some of her friends make their way there. As they pass, we see a cheap stick of dynamite sticking out of Violetta's bag with an overly large '5 penny' price sticker on it. While the girls are walking, we see Alex and Paulo in the background sneaking off to a janitor's closet to make out, already frenching each other before the door is closed. Halle mouths the first spoken '...and you are?' as the popular kids cross paths with Tynisha, who is quickly made to trip and fall in front of the entire school with her lunch ending up all over herself and the floor. The rest of the school laughs at her, giving Violetta and Danelle an idea to make themselves over. They accidentally knock the cafeteria door into the faces of Joao and Paulinho as they leave. Danelle convinces some friends to give the girls materials for their new makeovers, and overnight the girls work their transformations into popular kids. So it is to the surprise of everyone when they show up the next morning with the rest of the popular kids. A blonde Violetta is arm-in-arm with Andre. Danelle uses her newfound popular status to terrorise some of the other unpopular kids -- particularly Tynisha who she is increasingly nasty to. She pushes Tynisha into a row of lockers as she struts past, and one of the lockers falls over on top of Tynisha. Danelle doesn't seem to notice or care. Lunch that day sees all the popular kids (including Jack Stevens and Syd Wolfe, seen together with Violetta and Andre) now sitting together laughing, joking, and mocking the lesser people. A red-faced and beaten-up Tynisha arrives in the cafeteria looking mad as hell. She storms up to the popular kids' table, only to trip over Violetta's bag. The '5-penny pyro pack' we saw before in the bag falls out and somehow is set alight. Not knowing what it is, Tynisha picks it up right as it explodes. The rest of the school is silent for a moment before they burst into laughter. That's when we hear the ringing of an alarm; the picture goes all fuzzy and clears up to find us in a girl's bedroom. The girl jerks awake and we see it is Tynisha having woken up from a horrible nightmare. She looks out the window to see Violetta and Danelle walking past on their way to school. Chart Performance The single debuted at #6 on the singles chart, selling a total of 55,323 copies in its first week. This made it Violetta's breakthrough hit, and her first to be certified. It was also the first major airplay hit for either artist, having an extended run in the top 10 on the airplay chart, making it one of the top 30 airplay hits of 2009. It was not officially released in the US, however it gained enough curiosity stateside to chart on the Hot 100 in the lower end of the chart. Chart Run * Week 1: #6 - 55,323 * Week 2: #9 - 18,897 * Week 3: #16 - 24,412 * Week 4: #21 - 14,019 * Week 5: #32 - 8,556 * Week 6: #37 - 5735 * Week 7: #39 - 4,896 TOTAL: 131,838 Artwork Image:Danellevioletta_promo.jpg|'Promo CD' Image:Danellevioletta_Cd1.jpg|'CD1' Image:Danellevioletta_Cd2.jpg|'CD2' Image:Danelle_violetta_ayr_Dvd.jpg|'DVD Single' External Links * Everything Topic Category:Urapopstar Category:2009 singles